


Look At All the Pretty Snow

by flkeysgal98



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkeysgal98/pseuds/flkeysgal98
Summary: When London doesn't send any assignments for close to a month, the boys go almost stir crazy. Until Hogan finds a way to relieve their bordom.





	Look At All the Pretty Snow

********The guys were sitting in Barracks 2, the wood burning stove in the middle of the room their only source of heat. It was a very cold day, the snow coming down and rapidly covering the drab camp of Stalag 13.

They were bored out of their minds. London hadn't sent any missions their way in almost a month and everyone was going stir crazy. Most everyone was either reading or playing cards, except for one lone figure, who was looking longing out the window, his mind thousands of miles away.

Colonel Robert Hogan looked up from his book and over at the homesick member of his team. Carter kept looking out the window, as if staring at the snow long enough might transport him home. Hogan felt bad for the young sergeant. He had received a Dear John letter a couple of months before from his old girlfriend, his mother was sick and he had just gotten word that his youngest brother was missing in action. So all in all, it was a very forlorn Andrew Carter that was sitting by the window, his chin resting in his hand.

Suddenly a thought struck Hogan like lightening. He knew what would cheer up the demolitions man. Hogan cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I know its cold and snowing outside, but I have a great idea to get rid of our boredom. Lets have a snowball fight!"

Hogan looked around the room, hoping that everyone would agree. Thirteen men looked at Hogan like he had sprouted two heads; one had a look of pure astonishment.

"Blimey, Gov'nor! It's bloody cold out there!" Newkirk exclaimed, throwing his cards down on the table.

"Oui, Colonel! We'll freeze!" LeBeau said, getting another cup of coffee. Eleven other voices joined in objecting Hogan's idea.

Carter looked at Hogan, a smile slowly creeping onto his boyish face.

"I'll have a snowball fight with you boy, uh sir," Carter said, standing and grabbing his gloves off of his bunk.

Hogan smiled, realizing that a snowball fight was exactly what his youngest member needed. He turned to look at everyone else in the barracks. Newkirk, noticing the immediate change in Carter, promptly stood and grabbed his coat.

"I'm coming too sir."

As soon as Newkirk grabbed his coat, it was as if a dam burst. Everyone else began to shuffle around the barracks, grabbing coats, scarves, gloves, anything to keep them warm.

"Great, lets go!" Hogan replied, heading outside. The other fourteen men followed him out, everyone reveling in the beauty of the snow, somehow making their drab "home" look pretty almost. Hogan was looking around when something wet smacked him in the back of the neck. He whirled around to see all of the men from his barracks holding a snowball.

"Don't even think about...!" Hogan began, before fourteen snowballs smacked him in the face. Laughter ensued as the men of Barracks 2 ran in 15 different directions, all dodging snowballs while trying to make them.

Carter was beside the Kommandant's office, making a few snowballs for his arsenal. He was quite good at these fights, as it was all he and his brothers and sisters did during the long winter as kids. He looked around, noticing Kinch running for the other side of Barracks 2. Carter stepped out and launched his snowball. He giggled as Kinch's hat flew off from the force of the snowball hitting him in the head.

Kinch looked around, not seeing who had pelted him. He picked his hat up, easily making a couple of snowballs for his arsenal. He spied LeBeau running for the dog pen, four snowballs in his hands. Kinch threw one of his, striking LeBeau squarely in the shoulder. Kinch ran behind Barracks 2 so LeBeau would not see him.

LeBeau whipped around, looking for who had clobbered him but he didn't see anyone. As he was making ammunition, LeBeau saw Hogan running for the safety of the rec hall. The little Frenchman took aim as he ran for cover, easily knocking his commander's crush cap off. He laughed as he ran behind the Kommandant's quarters.

Hogan picked his hat up and dusted the snow off as he saw something red run behind Klink's quarters. Judging by the color of the hat, he figured it was LeBeau who had nailed him. Hogan was wondering why the guards and Kink had not stopped the men from the snowball fight that they were now engaged in. He figured what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. This was was the perfect outlet for everyone. The boredom was driving them crazy. So to let off some steam by a snowball fight was a-okay with him. Hogan spied something blue whizzing past his hiding place; he knew it was Newkirk. He made a quick snowball and let 'er fly. He grinned as he saw Newkirk stop dead in his tracks when the snowball exploded against his back.

Newkirk whirled around, not seeing anyone behind him. He ran for the mess hall for protection, giggling as the snowballs were whizzing overhead. To be honest, he had never really had a true snowball fight as a kid. London just didn't get enough snow. For him, this was a real treat.

All of a sudden, Klink and Shultz ran out from the Kommandant's office, looking around at the all snow projectiles flying around the camp. "Colonel Hogan!" Klink bellowed.

Hogan left the safety of his hiding spot for the porch of the office. He could see that Klink was furious and Schultz was trying hard not to laugh.

"You yelled, Kommandant?" Hogan asked innocently as a snowball smacked the rolly polly guard in his stomach .

"Yes, Hogan I did. Can you explain what in the world is going on out here?" Klink asked as another white ball slammed into Schultz.

"Yes sir, it's simple. We're having a snowball fight."

"I can see that Hogan. Why?" Klink asked, not registering that Schultz was no longer standing next to him.

"Well sir, it's like this. We were all bored so to keep the men happy and to keep them from escaping and keep your record up, I decided a snowball fight was the perfect thing to break the monotony," Hogan said as he watched Schultz joining his men in their snowball fight.

"I see. SScchhuuullltttzzzz!" Klink yelled, for the first time noticing that Schultz had a snowball in his hand instead of his rifle. The guard looked over at his superior, realizing what he was doing. He dropped the snowball, grabbed his gun and stood again next to Klink.

"So can we finish our fight?" Hogan asked, subtly motioning for his men to come closer with snowballs.

"Yes you may, so that no one escapes and..." Klink's words were drowned out as fifteen snowballs smacked him, covering him in white.

"HOGAN!"

"Yes sir?" he asked innocently, wiping the snow off his hands.

"All of your men are confined to your barracks for the next two days. Dismissed!" Klink yelled, stomping back into his office, Schultz in tow.

As Hogan and his men filed back into their barracks to warm up, Carter came up next to him.

"Thank you sir."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up. I’ve loved snowball fights since I was a kid. This is exactly what I needed!" Carter said as he entered their hut. Hogan walked in last, looking around at his men. Everyone seemed to be in better spirits then they were a mere twenty minutes before. Carter had definitely perked up. Hogan was getting a cup of coffee when Baker came up from the tunnel.

"Transmission from London sir." Ahh, now they were back to normal.

 


End file.
